There and back again
by moonlight peach forest
Summary: Hinamori died during the war and Hitsugaya thinks that his world has ended.But when she appears in front of him as the new vice-captain of the 13th division he makes sure that he'll never lose her again. A HitsuxHina fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

There and back again.

Author's note: I don't own Bleach but I own this fanfiction so please review and let me know what you think about my very first story.

1.Aftermath.

The young man looked at a fully developed woman, hoping that

She wouldn't betray his trust in certain issues. Giving some last instruction to his men, he departed spreading an aura of ice and iron determination.

This man was Hitsugaya Toushirou, the feared and respected captain of the 10th division.

It had been 26 years since the betrayal of Aizen Sousouke and many things had changed in Soul Society. The war had exhausted mentally many shinigamis. After the war a great part of those who survived quitted and returned into leaving in Rungokai. The shock of the betrayal made everyone more suspicious and alerted, so something like that would never happen again.

However, as big and deep were the injuries the situation wasn't that bad. Aizen had suffered some unexpected betrayals too. The first one was this of Grimmjaw. The 6th Espada excused his actions by telling that he was a rebel, held unbelievable hate for Aizen and he had the eternal desire to fight Kurosaki Ichigo. The outcome was he to be welcomed to a club, formed by Zaraki Kenpachi, which had as a goal the "elimination" of Ichigo.

The second one who departed from Las Noches was Ulquiorra. He excused this move by saying that he realized that men like Aizen shouldn't be trusted, because they wouldn't really appreciate the efforts of those who helped them. The truth was that he had gained a special relationship with Inoue Orihime at the time of her capture and he wasn't willing to lose it in favor of a (obviously) mad man's plans.

The last departure was the one who left everyone with their mouth open. Ichimaru Gin returned back to Soul Society. It was said that the desire for power wasn't enough to drown the natural talent for mischief of the fox-faced captain. Some other rumors said that Ichimaru returned because he had left something or someone to be precise back at Seireitei. Despite the reasons he was forgiven and continued his duties as the captain of 3rd division.

By proving his real strength and courage during battle, Ichigo managed to become 5th division's captain. His father was welcomed back and was given the captainship of 9th division. So the whole Kurosaki family moved to Soul Society. That would mean that Ichigo's group would be separated but it didn't. Inoue married Ulquiorra and received a special position in the 4th division. Grimmjaw went to live with them as a cook because Inoue's cooking still sucked but he turned to be their children's baby-sitter. After sometime Ishida married Nemu to Mayouri's great disappointment that such a good experimental object become his son in law and he would never be able to test him. Ichigo's and Rukia's many and legendary arguments had as a result their marriage, so that they could argue officially. So the only choice left for Chad was to follow them. He opened a bar inside Seireitei which was really popular among certain shinigamis.

Time had healed most shinigamis' hearts but there was a certain short white haired captain who would never forget. Hitsugaya had lost his most precious thing during the war. Hinamori Momo died because of the wounds of the former captain of 5th division. Unohana taichou wasn't sure whether her death was caused by physical or mental cause. Hitsugaya didn't care about that he only knew that he had allowed the death of the person who had changed his whole word.

Long ago before he wielded Hyourinmaru he knew that his nature was this of a dragon. No one was able to tame him whichever method he used. He was free, cold and proud. But all these changed when he met his bed-wetter Momo. She didn't try to tame him like all the other annoying adults he had met so far. She just smiled. It was just a smile but it had the power to send away the winter of Hitsugaya's heart. He never forgot and he never told anyone about that, he pretended that nothing had changed. When she left in order to become a shinigami he didn't feel angry with her for leaving him behind. He was blaming himself for not telling her how important she was to him, and which were his real feelings for her.

When she met Aizen he felt his world crumbling. There was someone else she admired and most important he was able to protect her. That led him to the decision to become a powerful shinigami. And he succeeded it. He became the youngest captain ever.

Hinamori all this time was sharing her care to those two men. No one was able to tell who she loved the most, and for a long time she seemed happy for being with both of them. But the time before the betrayal she stared showing more affection for her captain. Hitsugaya believed that, that was probably his doing.

When he learned about her death he disappeared for a week. Not even Matsumoto knew where he went. She was certain that he had escaped somewhere to cry, away from curious eyes. When he returned his face was emotionless and remained like that. He had the personal pleasure to be the one along with Ichigo who brought Aizen's death. He soon gained the height he wanted so that there was none to make fun of him. Matsumoto was observing all these but she wasn't able to do anything, but showing respect to his problems. She had tasted for a while the despair of losing someone you love too. He repaid her for that by considering her one of the few people who could call friends of his. Those friends were now counted at one hand.

And the time proceeded like that but it seemed that father time hadn't noticed that there was already someone in Seireitei who would agitate the tranquil surface of water.

* * *

That's all please now press that nice litlle purple and leave a review Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: You are probably aware of the fact that I don't own Bleach.

2. Vice captain

The same time that Hitsugaya taichou was leaving for a mission in the real world, at the 13th division the two 3rd seat officers were facing a huge problem. It was known that Ukitake taichou was in pour health and he couldn't take care the division's cases properly. So Sentarou and Kiyone were doing them in his place. They didn't complain about that that, they felt honor for being able to help their taichou. But that didn't solve the problem that both of them wanted to take care of Ukitake Joushirou in the same passionate way.

So, you aren't going to back away? ´´ said Sentarou while looking Kiyone and the usual paperwork in the desk.

Of course not! I'm not going to let you be the one who will take care of taichou. ´´ replied the girl with a determined look. Sentarou sighed and continue

But we have to do the paperwork. ´´

I know. Times like those I wish we had a vice captain.´´ Said Kiyone with a sad look. Both remained silent for awhile when the man exclaimed.

You know, you are absolutely right. We must persuade Ukitake taichou that is time to fill this empty post. Then he or she could do the paperwork and we could watch over taichou. ´´

Marvelous, let's go tell that to him right now. ´´

At Ukitake's taichou quarters.

Mm… yeah I agree with you. Our division certainly needs a vice captain and I have delayed this for a long time. ´´ the two officers looked at each other with smiling faces and then back to their taichou, who had a skeptical look.

Check all the members of the division please. See if there are any recommendations from the academy or any other shinigami who had quitted. I had heard that they teach to talented person how to fight and then sent them to the academy.´´

Yes, sir ´´ they bowed and run to the office where the folders of the division members were kept. After a day's research they haven't found anyone who would meet the expectations to become a so high-ranked officer.

Oh man, it's just like there's no any remarkable persons in the 13th division. ´´ Said Sentarou with a half-desperate look.

I agree, if Kuchiki-san hadn't accept the position of the vice captain of the 5th division I would propose her without hesitation.´´ replied Kiyone under a pile of folders.

I hope that we won't need to ask someone from another division.´´

If we did, there is no doubt that Hitsugaya taichou would send us his own vice-captain´´ answered Kiyone with a giggle.

That would never solve our problem, it would make the situation even worse.´´

With that both started looking again in the folders. After half an hour Sentarou was ready to call it quits in order to sleep, he jumped when a small scream escaped from Kiyone's lips. He looked back at her and asked her.

What is it, did you find something interesting? ´´

Really interesting, look at that! ´she passed him the papers she was holding and he understood immediately what made her scream.

Do you think that it's just a coincidence? ´´ asked the girl curious what he would say.

I cannot tell with just that. If she was here wouldn't the have seen her? The paper says that she joined 13th division four years ago.´´

Yeah but it has been so long since she was here. There are few people now who know how she was. And she might have a different appearance.´´

You have a point. Anyway she has the most interesting biographic I have seen so far. She knew how to perform shikai when she entered the academy and she graduated in five years (the normal is six) with excellent marks.´´

So we finally found a candidate.´´ said Kiyone with relief.

They continue their research and when they finished they had chose two more persons.

A pair of hazel eyes wided in surprise.

You want me to take a test for the position of the vice-captain? ´´ asked a young looking and petite girl.

Exactly ´´ replied Sentarou. We made a research and we narrowed down the options in you and two other people.´´

But are you sure? It's only four years since I joined Gotei 13 ´´ replied the girl with a look that said that she didn't believe what they were telling her.

Don't worry about that your performance show that you have real talent ´´ said Kiyone in order to relieve her.

The only thing you have to do is to take a test. The one with the biggest score will be the next vice-captain of our division. ´´ Continued Sentarou

Well okay, I accept. ´´ replied the girl with a bit of nervousness.

Perfect, now I'll go inform Ukitake taichou. ´´ said Kiyone with a big smile.

Hey! Where do you think you're going rude tomboy? I'm the one to deliver the news! ´´shouted Sentarou with an irritated face.

Not even in your dreams old man. ´´

The girl saw them heading to Ukitake's quarters and smiled. Soon she took the path who leads to her own room.

* * *

Drop a review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Same here I don't own please.

3. Meetings

So, Ukitake taichou finally decided to pick a new vice-captain!?´´ Asked Matsumoto with glowing face.

That's right and he's going to present him in today's meeting´´ replied Kira.

Well I heard she's a girl Blondie!´´ Said Yachiru who was running around the table from excitement.

Really? That's interesting.´´ Commented Renji with shining eyes.

Be careful Casanova.´´ teased Matsumoto with a grin.

It's a good thing hearing that.´´ Said Nanao while taking her eyes from her book. We hadn't any female recruits the last years and all of them joined 10th division.´´

That's true Matsumoto. Your captain is attracting all the girls like a magnet.´´ Complained Iba from his corner.

Don't remind me that. Since he grown up to the man he is now, I have a really hard time. I can't go out to drink so easily. I have him scolding me and making me to do the dirty job. I'm overloaded with missions of getting over his fun club.´´ Said Matsumoto in sighs.

He doesn't appreciate his fun club at all eh?´´ said Nanao.

Nope. I think that if there wasn't the restrict about using our zanpakoutos inside Seireitei, he would have turn them into ice statues long ago.´´

At that point Rukia entered the room and announced that Ukitake taichou was coming. Everyone gathered near the door looking forward to meeting their new colleague. Ukitake entered the room with a strange light in his eyes and a big smile. He was being followed by another small figure.

Ohayo mina-san (everyone), I've got the pleasure to present you the new vice-captain of the 13th division.´´ He brushed aside and everyone saw a young girl slight taller than Rukia with raven colored hairs picked in pigtails and hazel eyes. The petite girl bowed to present herself with trembling voice.

Ohayou(gozaimasu) minna-san. Watashi no namae wa Hinamori Momo desu. Hajimemashite. (good morning my name is … nice to meet you).´´

Everyone had frozen from the surprise. The first one who recovered was Yachiru who jumped and gave Hinamori a hug and shouted.

Welcome to our family Peach-girl.´´

Instantly all the others approached her to give her congratulations and welcome her.

Yeah Hina-chan we must have a party tonight to celebrate.´´ shouted Matsumoto while having Hinamori in her strong embrace.

You're having a drink party every night because your taichou is missing in a mission in the real world.´´ replied Nanao who came to rescue the poor girl from being drown.

The news about the new officer spread around Seireitei quickly. The captains and some other people winked in surprise and thought that many things would change for a white haired captain fellow of theirs.

Hinamori relaxed after the warm welcome that she was given from the rest. She soon started knowing them better.

She developed good relationship with Nanao, who was willing to help her with her duties and considered her more mature than other people she knew. Matsumoto was a daily visitor who came to chit chat. Moreover Zaraki taichou often had business that Yachiru couldn't be present. Unohana who was willing to keep the pinked haired girl was always busy those days and because everyone else disappeared with amazing speed in the hearing of such a request the little girl was entrusted to Hinamori's care. They spent those days by reading fairy tales and playing board games.

Hinamori had met most of the captains and had developed her opinion for them.

Yamamoto-soutaichou was a respected and wise man who caused a little fear though.

She admired Soi Fong for her skills and her ability to keep everything in order.

Ichimaru Gin was… Ichimaru Gin. She wondered how he didn't bump into any walls.

Since she had met Unohana taichou she wished she had the same patience with her.

The Kurosaki captains were completely different from the rest. Every day Ichigo's father was going to say good morning and give the usual kick. Ichigo managed to dodge it and they started fighting. Their fights in combination with Rukia's and Ichigo's arguments made the 5th division livelier than the 11th. However, Hinamori knew that they deserved their ranks, even if Kurosaki Isshin had put his wife's poster in a visible position inside the office.

Kuchiki taichou was an example for a captain, a bit cold though. Kommamura the same.

Kyorakou taichou seemed like a discord in comparison with the rest.

She didn't feared Zaraki because he treated her in a very good way because of Yachiru. Still she wondered how his division wasn't burnt.

In her opinion Mayuri was the incarnation of a mad scientist. She was pretty sure that he performed the evil laugh of the bad guys when he was alone.

She also respected and loved her own captain and understood the two 3rd seat officers who were arguing about who would take care of him.

There was only one captain she hadn't met yet. Hitsugaya. She had discovered that she had never seen him and was very curious to meet him. She had heard various opinions about him.

Matsumoto said that he was a workaholic. Most of the men said that he was a cold-hearted demon while girls believed that he was one of the most handsome and hot men in Soul Society. She looked forward to discovering the truth.

* * *

At the 6th division.

Too much work right taichou?´´

As you can see Abarai, so please don't bother me.´´

Ah Byakushi, what are you doing? ... Ah you're reading shoujo mangas!´´

WHAT! Taichou again?´´

* * *

At the 10th division.

OMG, taichou is going to be here tomorrow and I haven't finished the paperwork. Oh I need a miracle.´´ Whined Matsumoto. wait a minute am I sick? Since when I' m doing paperwork. I'll just have someone else do it.´´ And with that she left to find her victim.

After she secured that the paperwork was done she returned to her office. She occupied the couch and put her hands behind her head. Tomorrow her captain would return. He would certainly be informed about the 13th division's new vice-captain. He would know that the love of his life was back with no memories of him.

Shall I tease him or go somewhere to hide.´´ She wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the person who walked in was … Hitsugaya.! She looked at him with obvious surprise.

Taichou what're you doing here?´´ she asked.

I have finished with my mission earlier than expected.´´ He replied with his usual cold dull expression.

At that point she couldn't resist and an evil grin sprouted in her lips. He noticed that and asked her with suspect.

What's that grin for? It means really bad thinks every time I see it.´´

I don't think so taichou. Not this time.´´

Then the door opened and Hitsugaya turned to see who dared enter his office without to knock.

* * *

Oh the agst! The purple buton is waiting!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: another chapter concernig Bleach which belongs to Tite Kubo is up!

4. Thoughts.

Hinamori blinked at the sight of the man in front of her. He had white spiky hair and gorgeous aquamarine eyes, he was also wearing the peculiar haori of captains. She was standing in the doorway surprised and quite disoriented. She felt dizzy and for a moment joy overwhelmed her heart for an unknown reason.

Hitsugaya's gaze fell to a quite short girl with black hairs which were held in pigtails. The time who had passed wasn't enough in order to make him forget her lineaments. Was this person in front of him real or an illusion like those who used to visit him during the night?!

Ano… I brought some papers from my taichou … I didn't expect to find you here Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm really sorry for the invasion.´´

Taichou this is Hinamori Momo the new vice-captain of the 13th division.´´ said Matsumoto who hurried to assure her captain that what he was seeing wasn't belonging to the sphere of imagination. The surprise and wonder that were visible for some minutes were now replaced with his usual look.

I see, Ukitake had finally decided to replace Kaien Shiba. Well I welcome you to Gotei 13 Hinamori.´´ he said with neutral voice.

Thank you, now if you excuse me I'll leave you with your vice-captain.´´

The captain nobbed and watched her as she left. Then he turned his attention back to the other woman. She looked back at him. He remained silent for a while and then he asked with the same neutral look.

Since when?´´

Since you left.´´ replied the oranged haired woman. He didn't to bother making more questions.

Matsumoto observed him and when he finally looked back at her she understood that he wanted to stay alone in the office. She quietly left the room.

During the years of their cooperation they had learned how to communicate without words. But that wasn't enough to make him open his heart to her. He always remained silent as to what was bothering him. He was always like the man the rumors spoke for.

Hitsugaya sat in his chair and left a sigh escape from his lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence which surrounded him. His wish, his childish wish, had come true. The girl he treasured was back but what he was going to do? He certainly wanted to make her his. There was no doubt that he was given a second, he wouldn't waste it. He couldn't treat her as she had just returned from long vacations, it was obvious that she had no memories of him.

I suppose I'll have to go pay a visit to the captain of the 13th division tomorrow. I've got enough thrills for the day.´´ he thought and retraited to his own room.

The next day he was seen heading to the quarters of the other white haired captain.

Ah Hitsugaya-kun, how nice to see you. I heard that you returned earlier. What can I do for you? Oh do you want any candy? That was the greeting of the sick captain. Hitsugaya thought that Ukitake would never stop treating him like a child. He was one of the little people who had close relations. He suspected that he behaved like that in order to make him forget his pain.

I want you to talk about Hinamori.´´ said while taking a seat next to the other man.

Really? Well I couldn't have made a better choice. I'm really satisfied with her. All the division's members have no complain.´´ said the man happily. However, I wanted to make me a favor in regard with her.

Hitsugaya rose an eyebrow in interrogation and asked

Well, due to the fact that I 'm not very well to do it myself I'd like to give her some instructions of how to train the division members. She doesn't have any experience and she is quite shy.´´

Even if there weren't any hints that proved that his friend lying Hitsugaya wasn't fooled. He knew that he wasn't as sick as he was claiming he was and there was an improvement in his health lately. He managed to drown the smirk that threatened to appeared in his lips. His fellow-captain wanted to help him.

* * *

At the 1st division.

Yamamoto-soutaichou I need to speak with you.´´

What's wrong Abarai fuku-taichou? ´´

Lately my captain has been skipping his work because he's reading shoujo manga.´´

I see, well I'll talk to him.´´

Later.

You asked to see me Yamamoto-soutaichou.´´

Yes Kuchiki taichou. I was informed that you are reading those shoujo manga and I wanted to ask you …´´

Yes? ´´

Where are you taking them from?´´

WHAT! Not you too soutaichou! ´´

* * *

At the 10th division.

Hitsugaya looked at the girl who was now leaving. She had some skills that amazed him. She was a kidou master that was sure but her abilities in swordsmanship were remarkable too.

He had accepted to give Hinamori some instructions. One day the week she was coming to his personal dojo. At first she was really and nervous. Her face had constantly a pink color and she was particularly clumsy. Little by little she get used to it and revealed what she capable to do.

What contained him the most was that sometimes she stayed for a while with him and they talked about several random things. It was a very good start.

* * *

REvies are always welcomed! 


	5. Chapter 5

it's 100 sure that I don't own Bleach.

5. Invitations.

The color of the leaves witnessed that autumn had settled for good. A particular hazel eyed vice-captain turned her attention from the trees outside the window back at the paperwork that surrounded her. The girl sighed and remembered the events which were hold some days ago.

FLASHBACK

Ok that's all for today you're dismissed ´´announced the vice-captain of the 1st division, while his voice was drowned from the cheers of Matsumoto and Yachiru.

Hey, guys wait a minute, I have something to tell you´´ shouted Renji from his seat and put out some strange papers.

The Kuchiki family is holding an autumn ball and my captain wanted to tall you that captains and vice-captains are invited too.´´

What Byakushi is holding a ball that's super fun!´´ shouted Yachiru and disappeared in a blink's eye probably heading back to her division.

Oh!? I didn't know that we were counted to the VIP of Soul Society.´´ said Nanao

Well, preparations for the ball aren't being made only by those who held it. I'm afraid I won't have time for any other job.´´ said Matsumoto with a serious face.

END OF FLASHBACK

A ball was a really interesting and exciting thing but Hinamori was facing three problems (only girls worry about balls)

A: She had a lot work to do and with her current pace she wouldn't make it till the day of the ball.

B: She had never been to a ball before.

C: She needed a dress.

Hinamori sighed for millionth time and felt ridiculous for worrying about that.

Dostano Hina-chan?´´ asked a voice near her. She remained calm and turned her gaze to the big-bosomed woman who talked.

When Matsumoto didn't drink with Kira Renji and Hisagi, didn't sleep in the couch of her division or spent her time with Gin she liked to visit Hinamori's office. So the girl had got used to her sudden appearances.

Noting special. I'm just thinking about the ball.´´ she replied

Then it's a real problem… let me guess! You don't have a dress right?´´ she asked.

Yeah.´´

Then I came the right time to invite you to come with the other female vice-captain to the real word, because Soi Fong asked our help to find a proper dress.´´ said happily the older woman.

I'd love to come but I have work to do and I don't know if I can actually go to the ball.´´ she replied.

Matsumoto gave her a look as if she was insane, then graphed her wrist and lead her out of the office and told her.

Don't be silly Hina-chan! Of course you'll go. You can work every time you want.´´

I suppose you're right.´´ said Hinamori who tried to match her pace with that of Matsumoto's. The woman smiled at her and thought.

_ Just wait a little more taichou. We can't let this chance unexploited.´´_

Going shopping with the other vice-captains was really funny but exhausting. After they found the proper clothes for Soi Fong and Hinamori along with all the other appropriate accessories, persuaded Yachiru that she couldn't go to the ball with a gothic-lolita outfit, prevented Matsumoto from buying the whole shop, they were ready to go.

Hitsugaya headed to his office in a very bad mood. Matsumoto had disappeared saying that she had a very important job. Which was a hundred per sent sure related to that stupid ball. He personally hated those events and he wished he could avoid them. But Matsumoto always found a way to make him go.

However, this time there were enough reasons for him to go. He entered his office and found to his surprise Hinamori sitting in the couch, who was usually occupied from his vice-captain. She had some bugs next to her. Matsumoto was there too, pouring some tea in a cup. He ignored Hinamori for the time being and turned to speak to his vice-captain.

So, you have returned from your important jobs.´´

Oh, yes! It was really tiring but I tried to accomplice my duties.´´

Yeah, I can see that from the bags you're carrying.´´

Ok, you caught me. But I suggest you to go do your own shopping soon taichou.

A vein popped in his face and looked at her with dangerously shinning eyes. The last week he had been forced to stay asleep late at night to finish all the paperwork she was supposed to do. He was sick of it.

Matsumoto three months of paperwork.´´ he finally hissed.

Nani? Why taichou?´´ she shouted desperately.

Hinamori watched them arguing for a little and then unconsciously she opened her mouth and told with a slight smile.

You two never change, don't you?´´

Both of them looked back at her with eyes wide from surprise. She suddenly realized what she had said and her chicks turned red. She gathered her bugs and immediately left the office in silence.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto continued to stare at the door. It was true that Hinamori had seen them arguing like that many times in the past. But was it possible that she could remember it? Even

unconsciously?

* * *

Somewhere else.

Ulquiorra-san why is Grimmjaw running after our children?´´

I think it's our children who are running after Grimmjaw dear.´´

* * *

Author's note: If you have any suggestions please feel free to inform me with a review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Here's the new chapter about the ball. I hope you enjoy it. By the way I don't own Bleach.

6. Party

Hinamori looked with wide eyes the stunning rooms of the Kuchiki mansion. She had never seen a room similar to them in the whole Seireitei.

Come Hina-chan you'll stay behind.´´ Matsumoto's voice brought the girl back to reality. She hurried to catch the others while they were entering in the room, where the ball was hold.

The room was filled with people whose looks said _I'm important´´. _In normal circumstances Hinamori would feel diminished between those people of some social status. But not that night. She was invited by Kuchiki taichou himself and her white with light hints of pink dress made her feel very confident. Besides she had come in order to have fun with the other vice-captains.

Soon all the guests arrived and the music started to play. The couple who opened the dance was Kuchiki taichou and his sister Rukia. After that Matsumoto dragged Ichimaru to the dance floor. Yachiru dragged her Ken-chan and Shunsui dragged Nanao who was complaining to her captain because he was wearing his usual pink cloak along with his white tuxedo.

When Urahara leaded Yoruichi in the dance floor Unohana had to go and calm Soi Fong.

Ichigo was fighting in a corner with Kon, who had somehow slipped in to see his Ne-san.

Hey Kira do you want to have a drink with us?´´ asked Renji who was with Hisagi near the bar.

Sorry, guys but I' going to dance with Isane.´´ replied the blond man.

OK… Oh man I can't believe that we are the only ones who didn't find a girlfriend yet.´´ said Renji with a sigh. Rangiku-san is with Ichimaru taichou and Kira is now seeing Isane.´´

Speak about yourself dude. I have a girlfriend but she couldn't come to the ball.´´ said Hisagi with his usual tone.

What?! Who?´´ demanded to know Renji.

Kurosaki Yuzu´´ (both Kurosaki girls are now in adolescence).

You are going out with your captain's daughter.´´ asked Renji don't believing what he had just heard.

Yeah.´´ and with that Hisagi left him. Renji stayed in shock for a while but then noticed a girl, with long pink hair cutch in two breads, who was staring at him. He recognized her. She was the 4th officer of his division Chamomile Horie (the 6th division is for the noble ones so the girl was invited to the event).

Is there something I can do for you?´´ he asked her. She looked a bit surprised and then answered with the most mere tone.

No Abarai fuku-taichou. I was just looking at your tattoos and thought that they were weird.´´

Renji blushed from anger and then started an argument with the girl, who had now a smirk in her face.

After some dances and some glasses of sake, Matsumoto decided that she could set her brilliant plan in action. She went to find her taichou and whispered him something. Surprise ran across his eyes for a moment and then asked her something. She answered with a smile and then left to find Hinamori. The young girl was forced to play the referee in a quarrel among Sentarou and Kiyone.

Sorry guys, but I need Hina-chan.´´ and took Hinamori before a protest could be heard.

Dostano Matsumoto-san?´´

Well my taichou wants to dance with you.´´ she replied happily.

What?? Hitsugaya-taichou wants to dance with me?´´ exclaimed Hinamori with a horrified face. Not because she didn't like him or anything. He was high in her list of interesting people, but she was thinking what his fun-club could do to her if they found out.

Please Hinamori, my taichou rarely has fun in these events. It will be good for him to dance a little.´´

After some more pleadings Hinamori was convinced and went to Find Hitsugaya in the place Matsumoto said he would be waiting. Hitsugaya didn't even try to believe what Matsumoto had said to him. Hinamori wanted to dance with him. As if he didn't know her. It was obviously one of her plans about match-making. But he was benefited from this one so he decided not to say anything.

He turned his head to meet a beautiful Hinamori. She had replaced her usual pigtails with a ponytail but she had also managed to make her hair fail in curly locks. Her dress embraced her frame perfectly.

He offered his hand with a small gentle smile and she accepted it, leaving him to lead her in the dance floor. He then put his other hand in her waist and dragged her closer to his body. She blushed madly and put her own hand in his shoulder.

The music started and they started flying in the floor. They remain silent enjoying the presence of each other.

_ Why is my heart beating so fast?´´_ wondered Hinamori. _It's not that there is something between us´´ _Hitsugaya stayed content just holding her close to him. He relaxed and enjoyed her gentle touch. Sooner than expected the music stopped and both returned where they were standing before. After an hour Matsumoto had been completely drunk and approached Hinamori.

Ohayo Hina-chan, do you want a drink?´´

Oh, Matsumoto-san. No thank you.´´

C'mon, it's nothing.´´ said the orange haired woman and placed a bottle in her mouth. Hinamori didn't have time to react she drunk the content of the bottle immediately. Next thing she knew the world was going black.

Hitsugaya was talking with Ukitake about Unohana and Zaraki, when a drunken Matsumoto came to find him.

Taichou Hina-chan isn't very well she needs the kiss of life.´´ said the woman between her hiccoughs.

The young white haired captain ignored the last part about the kiss and ran to find Hinamori. She seemed perfectly fine when they had danced. What had happened?

He found her in the care of Isane and Kira.

Oh Hitsugaya taichou you're here said the vice-captain of the 4th division.

She passed out but she doesn't seem injured or anything.´´

Did she drink anything?´´ asked the cold captain.

Yes, she insisted and drunk a whole bottle despite my protests.´´ replied Matsumoto who appeared out of nowhere. Hitsugaya sent her one of his coldest glances and turned back to the other woman.

She can't stand alcohol. It makes her fall asleep immediately. Some fresh air will help regain consciousness.´´

Hinamori was known, to the past too, that she couldn't hold alcohol at all. Matsumoto was always making fun of her and he was forbidding her to follow her in her drinking parties.

Isane nodded and left the girl in to his care.

Hinamori felt something warm against her cheek. She didn't open her eyes because she feared that this warmth would disappear. When she finally opened her eyes she saw a black sleeve which belonged to a white haired man who wasn't her captain. Something told her that she should take her head from there, but she chose to ignore it. That hand offered safety and warmth and its owner didn't seem to care if she was leaning on it. He was just looking at the stars with a calm and smiling face.

How unusual for him.

* * *

Author's note: Aa! Another chapter is finished. I'd love to hear your opinion. 


	7. Chapter 7

!WARNING!: I have to announce that soon I'll start a parallel story named Hinamori's babysitting adventures series. It's going to be about Hinamori and Yachiru but I suggest you loyal readers to read it, because it's gonna have HitsugayaxHinamori hints. It's gonna be humor and supernatural.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

7. Storm and memories.

November brought strong winds and storms. The temperature decreased to a certain shinigami's delight. Hitsugaya liked the cold and the snow. His ice-based zanpakoutou was the cause.

One rainy night Hitsugaya was wide-awake in his room counting the raindrops. Nights like this he remembered events from the past. Nights like this she was coming to his room because she was scared of thunders. She would seek shelter under his sheets next to him with tears in her eyes. He would always scold her a bit and tell her not to wet his futon.

He may appear a little annoyed, but in fact he was really happy because she didn't go to her captain. She had once told him that she didn't to be with someone else during those times.

He smiled slightly and looked at the ceil. Another thunder loomed the room and at the same time a little scream was heard outside. Hitsugaya grabbed immediately Hyourinmaru, even if he thought he recognized the voice.

He was right. The scream belonged to a soaked girl with black hair, dressed in a pink yukata. The girl stared at him with a surprised look and said.

"Oh! Hello Hitsugaya-taichou. I couldn't sleep and decided to go out for a walk. I didn't notice that I reached 10th division." Said the girl with a bit of nervousness.

Hitsugaya looked at her with his neutral gaze but inside his heart was beating awfully fast.

"You shouldn't stroll around when you are completely wet. You may catch a cold." He finally said.

"Please come inside for something warm."

Her eyes blinked and her cheeks flashed a shade of pink but she nodded silently. He opened his door and let her in then followed her. He gave her a towel and a blanket and then disappeared in a room to prepare some tea.

After she dried herself she turned to see the room. It was real plain. A futon was laying in the middle, a bookcase in one wall and a small table next to it. Somehow she felt rather comfortable in there. As if she had been there thousand times. He returned carrying a tray with two cups. He gave her the one and kept the other. She had started feeling cold so she gladly accepted the cup. She quickly brought it near her lips to try it. It was really delicious. Strangely it an image occupied her mind.

A little boy was sitting with an older girl who was giving him a cup. The girl reminded her herself while the boy had white spiky hair.

She put her cup down and looked at it sadly. Hitsugaya noticed that and asked her.

"Are you feeling O.K.?"

"Yes!" she answered hastily. "I just… don't like storms very much."

"Are you afraid of thunders?" He asked again trying not to make her fell uncomfortable. She paused for a while looking down at her hands and with shame reflected in her features. Then she gave her answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid of them. But I also don't like them because they bring me memories of a certain someone."

He raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. It seemed as she wanted to say more.

"I don't recall meeting this man here in Soul Society; I can't say who he really is… He isn't doing anything bad. The memories could be called happy but I always get an uneasy feeling of anxiety and fear."

"Is that the reason you couldn't sleep tonight?" He felt his anger boiling as he had a suspicion that he knew who the man was.

"Yes" she nodded. "I usually have nightmares with him and I stay awake during storms." She through her gaze back to her hands but then she looked back at him with a terrified face.

"Ah! Gomenasai. I didn't want to trouble you with my silly troubles." She bellowed.

"Don't mind that. Part of my job as captain is to listen to my subordinates."

"But I'm not one of your subordinates." She told him.

"True, but you were a lady in need. It wouldn't be right to ignore what you felt like telling me." He replied with a gentle smile.

Her eyes wided in wonder and she blushed taking her gaze from him. She felt her stomach tight and her heart beating in an amazing speed. She also felt something else. She was happy that she had finally said what was bothering her for so long.

_I'm feeling so relieved now. He is a good man after all."_ She thought and felt fatigue winning over her.

Hitsugaya noticed when she fall asleep and covered her small body with a blanket as he had done countless times in the past. He felt his own body strangely warm, something rare for him. Had she managed to bring spring once again?

Hinamori was able to hear water running. She opened her eyes and looked around her with sleepy face. The sound of running water stopped and a door opened. Hitsugaya exited from his bathroom soaked and with a towel, around his waist and hips, being the only thing covering his body. He had wake up first and decided to take a quick shower believing that he would make it before she woke up.

When Hinamori saw him her sleepy expression was immediately replaced with a horrified one. Her face turned red and she instantly stood to run away from the room. Unfortunately for her she tripped in her blanket and fall down in the floor. The red-faced Hitsugaya went back to the bathroom and while she got herself ready to leave, something happened that made her freeze in the spot. She heard him laugh. She couldn't open the door as if a spell was casted on her. She was lost to his laugh. She had once read in a book about some shells that if you heard their sound, you would never forget it and that you would always desire the sea. Now she was pretty sure that something like that had happened to her. This laugh would hunt her.

* * *

At the rooftop of the 8th division.

"Taichou you must do some paperwork"

"Mmmm yeah."

"Taichou I'm serious!"

"…"

"If you don't cooperate I'll have to use my female cleverness to make you do it."

"That's sound like a serious threat. But you always like doing paperwork. What happened Nanao-chan?"

"I want to go shopping."

"I see and what you want to buy?"

"A new dictionary."

"Nanao-chan do you feel well, do you have a fever, do you feel dizzy or anything?"

"NO! Why do you ask?"

"Because when women go shopping they buy clothes, shoes, underwear. Besides what use has a new dictionary?"

"Well, let me show you Taichou!"

Bang!

* * *

Author's note: I want you to review pleaseeeeeeee! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note;Anwser to anonymous revie

to ISH : Hinamori respects Hitsugaya as a captain but she also find him intresting as a person(You know his personality). You souldn't worry there will be some kind of incident but you'll have to wait until the right moment. Moreover the fun-club will appear in chapter to serve its duty. Thank you very much for the review.

Warning I have also posted the 2 first chapters of the parallel story. I suggest you to read it cause there gonna be HitsuHina.

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

8. Soccer fight

"Toushirou, Toushirou!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki Karin" said the young man to the black-haired girl. She ignored him like her brother and continued.

"Toushirou I need your help or actually your sports talent."

He took his gaze from the papers he was holding and look at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked in low voice.

"I have been thinking that things should live up and nothing is better than a soccer fight."

Suddenly the walls started trembling and enormous spirit energy was sensed coming to their direction. The door opened harshly and Zaraki appeared.

"Did anyone mention the word fight? Well count me in." he announced with a huge smirk.

The news spread quickly and those were some division captain's opinion;

1st division

"A match this season is a very good idea. Of course we will make sure that the rules will be respected."

2nd division

"I'll have to take part in this match no matter what."

3rd division

"Seeing Rangiku playing football and I can die."

4th division

"Taichou I have seen several reports from the real word and this game is really brutal. It doesn't really suit our division."

"Don't worry Isane, with Zaraki playing we will do what we're doing always. Take care of the injured.

5th division

"I haven't play football for years. I'm in."

6th division

"I don't have time to take part in this event but you are free to do whatever you want Renji."

11th division

"He he!"

12th division

"Nemu give me my gloves I'm going to examine this thing that is called ball."

13th division

"This event will be good to cheer up some depressed guys. Hinamori-san you can participate if you feel like it."

And the game was decided to be boys against girls. So the girl's team was formed like that;

Goalkeeper Matsumoto who can pass from her and her boobs?

Defenders Hinamori, Kiyone, Nanao, Chamomile (from the party), Nemu.

Attackers Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Yachiru, Rukia and

"Why on earth I'm in the girl's team?" hissed an obviously Hitsugaya.

"Because taichou every team needs at least one good player and Karin insisted on being in boy's team

The boy's team was formed like that;

Goalkeeper Omaeda

Defenders Sentarou, Ichimaru, Shunsui, Kira, Urahara.

Attackers Karin, Ichigo, Zaraki, Renji, Hisagi.

"What the hell?! Why I'm not participating?"

"Because Grimmjaw you'll have to make sure that my children won't invade the court."

"You bastard Ulquiorra! Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Cause I'll be selling popcorns with my wife."

The day of the match is here and

"Okay, we are ready to start" says Yamamoto and is giving the signal to start. "You know the rules."

"There are no rules!" roars Zaraki and is grabbing his sword. Then Yachiru appears and takes the word and starts to run in the court.

"Yachiru bring that back."

"No, Ken-chan you can't play with that now."

Hitsugaya is having the ball, he escapes from the members of the other team. He is heading to the goal how he will face Omaeda?

"I know how" says Soi Fong and troughs a bag with rice crackers. Omaeda abandons his post and Hitsugaya scores!!

The ball is now on… Shunsui? We can't be sure because he is walking and probably hiding it under his pink cloak.

"Hey! Nanao-chan, you look wonderful with that mini-skirt. Come! Come to my arms! Nanao-chan what's with that smirk for?

BANG

"Strange the rules don't say that you can't hit your opponent with a dictionary."

The ball is in Kira, he shots to Hisagi and he shots to Renji, who shots back to Kira. But he can't face Hinamori. Isane groans. He escapes but she follows, will he be able to resist Matsumoto?

"With some help, why not? Rangiku I have some sake."

"Sake? Sake!"

"Three months of paperwork!" shouts Hitsugaya.

"I have to stay in my post."

Hinamori steals the ball and sends it to Rukia who sent it to Hitsugaya avoiding a tackle from Ichigo. Hitsugaya manages to score again. 2-0. Hitsugaya has the ball but Karin finally managed to escape from Nemu and Kiyone. She stands in front of him. Can you feel the tension? That's real football ladies and gentlemen. ZARAKI appears out of nowhere and…!

"Ken-chan you destroyed the ball!" whined Yachiru. Byakouya gives her some candy to shut her up. The game is indelibly over.

"Hey, where did Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san go I didn't see them in the whole game?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh them? They were my best customers. They bought pop-corns and played cards in the bleachers." informed Ulquiorra.

"What! Yoruichi-sama why you didn't take me with you?" shouted Soi Fong.

Every one left the court except two figures that stayed behind.

"Ha! We won."

"What do you mean? I was ready to kick your ass you old hug!"

"Whatever you say we say we have scored two times which mean we won."

"You were lucky that the ball was destroyed because …"

* * *

The reviews will be readed, treasured and replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note; sorry for not updating I had school's stuff.

Anyway I don't own Bleach and I always want to know what toy thing about my story.

* * *

9. Secret Santa.

Hitsugaya looked at the ball with little papers. He would never understand why people older than him insisted on doing childish things. Now someone had came up with another idea that would destroy his Christmas. Not that he really enjoyed them. His birthday was close to them and he always got a load of ridiculous things from his annoying fun-club.

His turn came and he picked a paper. Now that all of the positions of the highest ranked officers were filled, they decided to try this custom. All captains and vice-captain would pick a paper with a name and they would have to give a present for that person.

He looked at the name and sighed. At least there was a bright side in the whole situation. He had an excuse to give Hinamori a present. He looked at her. She was standing next to Matsumoto and she was tearing her paper.

"What are you doing Hina-chan?" asked the orange haired woman.

"I'm disposing the evidence. It's supposed to be secret in which person you'll take a present, right?"

"Mm… Who did you picked Hina-chan?"

"I told you it's secret Matsumoto-san." She replied and put a finger in her mouth.

Hinamori entered the office of the 13th division, sat in her chair and started doing the usual paperwork. Normally someone would start thinking about presents but personally she couldn't let her work undone. Matsumoto was able to ignore paperwork that should have been done months ago but she couldn't.

After some hours she put her pen down and let herself relax. Her stomach reminded her that she needed to eat.

"_I suppose I worked with too much ardor."_ She thought. She prepared some tea and sandwiches. She sat to enjoy her meal when the door opened and Yachiru bumped inside.

"Hi Peach-girl."

"Oh! Hello Yachiru-san. How can I help you?" asked Hinamori completely calm. She was used to her sudden appearances.

"Well, I need a place to hide from Bururun. She wants to discover who's the person I'm gonna give a present. May I seat here for a while?" she asked.

"Of course you can. So Matsumoto-san doesn't give up easily." Commented Hinamori as she offered the pink haired girl the plate with sandwiches which were gladly accepted.

"High! From my experience she will try everything to learn what she wants." Hinamori smiled and said.

"If she showed such determination in her work she would be the best fuku-taichou."

Yachiru stayed a little more and then left to hide to someone else's office. As she didn't have anything else to do that day, she returned to her room. She wanted to think a little alone. She suspected that destiny was playing her a very strange game. It was as if destiny was trying to make her fall in love with the captain of 10th division. The events during the party, the stormy night and now this. He was the person she would have to hand a gift. She considered love a great blessing but she didn't believe that she was able to make someone pay attention to her. She had black hair and like everyone else and brown eyes. She was really small and couldn't be considered as a grown up woman.

She didn't believe that Hitsugaya-taichou was in love with her. That would be paranoid. She had observed him and had reached the opinion that he acted cold in order to hide himself and his feelings. Matsumoto had told her how young he was when he became a captain. She suspected that he had forced himself to be what he was now, when he should worry to do other things. It seemed to her that he had banished himself from the happiness of life. That saddened her because she knew her that he was a remarkable man.

As concerned herself, she wasn't sure which her feelings toward him were. She was completely inexperienced to love matters. But two things were sure. Every time she saw him she blushed and every time she would thing about him her stomach tighten.

She sighed and leaned in her futon.

"_What would a captain like to be given? I don't know him so well in order to__ what he likes. One thing is sure though. He doesn't like sweets."_

"Maybe I should take him something practical. Let's see it's winter he must like cold weather because of his ice-based zanpakoutou… I know!!!" she finally said. "I can knit him a scarf it's perfect for winter. I know exactly where I can find what I need. Ishida-kun's shop will be perfect. Next day she went and provided all things that were necessary and started working.

To everyone's surprise Matsumoto didn't drive them crazy by making questions. In fact she had disappeared. She wasn't in the 3rd division neither went to drink with her friends. In the vice-captain's meetings she was sleeping. The reason behind this was that Hitsugaya had managed to overload her with paperwork promising her that she could help him choose a present for Hinamori.

"Taichou tomorrow is the day we'll hand our presents and we haven't do anything about your gift for Hinamori-san." shouted a suddenly lively Matsumoto.

"Don't concern yourself about that. I have already arranged that matter." said Hitsugaya calmly from his desk. Matsumoto stared at him speechless and then hissed.

"You tricked me. You little devil."

"Since you we first met you have tricked me countless times in order to skip paperwork so I don't mind." He replied calmly.

The day everyone awaited for finally came. They all gathered in the 1st division and they started. Yamamoto-soutaichou gave a present to Nemu. Nemu gave to Ukitake, Ukitake gave to Shunsui. Shunsui gave to Nanao, Nanao gave to Yachiru, and Yachiru gave a pack of mangas to Byakouya. Byakouya gave to Soi Fong, Soi Fong gave to Mayuri, and Mayuri gave to Omaeda. Omaeda gave to Iba. Iba gave to Zorro (the lieutenant of the 1st division, I don't know his name but along with my sister we call him Zorro). Zorro gave to Kommamura, Kommamura gave to Hisagi, Hisagi gave to Kurosaki Isshin. Isshin gave to Kira, Kira gave to Isane. Isane gave to Yamamoto. Ichimaru gave to Matsumoto she gave to him; Zaraki gave to Unohana and she to him. Ichigo and Rukia to each other and in the end Hitsugaya had to give to Hinamori and she to him.

"So it seems that we are the only left." said Hitsugaya calmly. She nodded nervously thinking about the games of destiny.

"Then allow me." He said and offered her a peach colored box with a white ribbon. She took it and opened it. Inside she found a light blue bun and a blue ribbon. It was obvious that the bun was used and someone could think that he was cheap. But when she took she took a better glance she saw that he had taken good care of it and that it smelt of lilies of the valley. Beside she knew that he wasn't a person who would give trash for a gift. This bun was something important for him. She smiled gently and looked back at him.

"Thank you." She said with a shining face. He stared at her and wished he could see this smile more often.

"Now it's my turn." She whispered and gave him a packet. He opened it and found a green handmade scarf. He took it in his hands and observed it. It was well made; her care was reflected to it.

"It's wonderful." He finally said. "Thank you."

He noticed that her cheeks turned pink and another smile sprouted in her face. Suddenly Matsumoto appeared and took the bun from Hinamori's hands. She examined it and then turned to her captain.

"You disappoint me Taichou I thought you had taken something more romantic."

"That's none of your business. I considered it fine so don't interfere.

They forgot that Hinamori was there too and started arguing. Actually Matsumoto was shouting and he was replying with a dangerously low tone. Hinamori was trying to take the bun back but Matsumoto was moving her hand so she couldn't. In the end she managed to grab the piece of cloth and hide it in her chest.

"You are both arguing without a reason. It's for me isn't it? So I decide and I say that I like it.

The superiors of 10th division looked at the girl whose face was now red from the tension. Matsumoto sent her a grin and departed. Hitsugaya thanked her again and left too. Hinamori looked again at the bun and smiled sadly. In her nightmares she was wearing a bun exactly like that but if it was given from Hitsugaya it couldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

Somewhere in Seireitei.

"Hey, Hisagi will you come with us? We'll go to Chad's bar."

"No, thanks. Yuzu has invited me for dinner with her family tonight."

"You mean her father knows?"

"She said she was going to tell him."

"Hey here he is! He doesn't look very happy."

"Run Hisagi run."

"Do you think you can go out with my daughter?"

"Otto-san stop! I'm old enough to decide for myself.

"Never! What would be a father if he didn't watch over his children?"

"That's not fair! You left Ichi-nii do a lot of dangerous things."

* * *

Author's note; Thanks for reading.

Reviews will be readed, treasured and replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note; Don't think that I have forget you. Sometimes i need my time to do sth. I will absolutely finish my stories. Sorry for making you wait.

Disclaimer; You know the usual stuff.

* * *

10. Fun-club and Valentine's day.

Hitsugaya's fun-club was consisted of all the girls of 10th division (excluding Matsumoto) and some other unlucky girls who didn't make it in the 10th division. The girls of the club hoped that one of them would be the lucky lady who would be his lover, although he personally believed that the reason of their existence was to give him nuts.

Most of their time they were trying to spy on him, making plans in order to have a date with him or making stamps with pictures of him. In special days like his birthday they sent him presents, flowers, letters and candies. He had tried to lock his office with various ways but they always found a way to invade.

In Hitsugaya's list about annoying things they were above Ichigo who was insisting on calling him with his given name, he and the rest of his family. He didn't like the methods they were using and since he had already decided to give his heart to only one lady, everyone was disqualified.

The Valentine's Day arrived once again to the delight of the mast person in love. Nanao was wondering if she should give her dept\obligation cake to her captain. Finally she decided to leave it in his office and disappear. Every girl helped Orihime to make her chocolate so that her husband wouldn't be poisoned. Yachiru baked a giant chocolate cake that some naïve members of her division ate and so came the end of the legendary 11th division. Just kidding. They were just sent to the 4th division. Rukia gave chappy-shaped chocolate to Ichigo. Yuzu tried to give chocolate to Hisagi but her father eliminated it. Renji received chocolate from Chamomile. Gin took a box with chocolate from his Rangiku. Zaraki was scolding Yachiru because he sent his division's members to the hospital (Unohana would have too much work so she couldn't possibly go out with him). Ukitake received chocolates from his vice-captain, Rukia and his two 3rd seat officers. Hitsugaya received loads of chocolate as usual which were all given to Yachiru.

"Hina-chan I honestly think you should give choco to my Taichou."

"Valentine's chocolate is given by girls to their friends. I don't that for Hitsugaya-taichou I'm the same thing he's for me.

"Which is??" Matsumoto interrupted her but didn't get an answer.

"Besides he doesn't like sweets."

"A minor detail. C'mon the idea is that counts.

This conversation was taking place in the office of 13th division. Outside the door a girl was trying to hear the discussion inside. Her efforts were stopped when Yachiru stepped on her head end entered in the office. The girl managed to stand and left.

She went to a room with a sign which said "Only for members"

"So it didn't go well." said a female voice.

"No, that hyper, sugar-freak stepped on me." answered the girl.

"I see. Then we'll move to the plan B. But first we'll have to get rid of those two. Any suggestions?"

"About Kusajishi Yachiru I suggest to make a fake treasure map which will lead her out of Seireitei."

"Exhalent idea! As for Matsumoto-fuku-taichou I think we can arrange a date with her beloved 3rd captain. Now members 4 and 5 take care of the map. Members 6 and 8 make two letters for Matsumoto fuku-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou.

"Yes Iinchou."

The girl who gave the instructions was tall with blond long hairs which fall in curly locks. Her eyes where blue but cold. Her name was Nodoka Sakurai and she was the president of Hitsugaya's fun club.

The girl looked out of the window and hissed.

"Hinamori Momo, soon you'll wish to be dead Bua ha ha ha.

"Iinchou stop that creepy laugh."

Back in the 13th division.

"Seriously Hinamori-san you should give some choco to my poor taichou."

"Yes, believe us peach-girl he was waiting for that."

"What's up with you two? We don't have this kind of relationship and I'm not in love with him.

"Are you sure about that Hina-chan?"

"What do you mean Matsumoto-san?"

"Well you expected his present with too much enthusiasm even if it was obviously old. Every time we have a common meeting with the captains, you look at his direction. And you blush every time you see him.

"Some outer hints are not enough to prove that someone is in love. What heart feels is most important."

"That's right. So what does your heart say?"

Hinamori fall silent. She put down the pen she was using until now. Which were her feelings for Hitsugaya-taichou? It was true that she thinking him a lot lately. And it was also true that she blushed in the sight of him or when she thought about him. She still hadn't forgotten his laugh that night. Her nightmares had decreased because her dreams were full of this laugh and his form. A voice inside her was telling her that she was always in love with him, that she had the right to claim him as hers. In fact she felt that walking and talking with him was natural as they have known each other from a long time ago.

Despite that fact, she denied to accept his cold behavior as normal and healthy. She had seen how he was when he had untied the chains which were holding his soul. That night he was gentle, gallant and friendly. That was the man she had fall in love with. That was the man she wanted to see back. She turned to answer Matsumoto but a knock was heard.

"Excuse me is vice-captain Matsumoto here? asked a female voice.

"Yes, please come in. replied Hinamori. The door opened and a girl entered. She approached Matsumoto and gave her an envelope.

"Ichimaru-taichou insisted on giving you this." Said the girl and disappeared. The woman read the content and her eyes wided in happiness.

"It seems you'll escape this time. I have a date tonight and I'll have to prepare myself. See you later"

The two younger girls remained silent for a while when Yachiru asked Hinamori.

"Peach-girl have you ever been on a date?"

"No." she answered getting back to her work

"I have some offers from members of your division but I turned them all down. I'm always busy. Now that I'm thinking it they all ended in 4rth division after asking me out."

Hearing that Yachiru tried to hide her giggles. A certain white haired captain didn't resist teaching a lesson to the pervents of 11th division. Suddenly the wind brought a piece of paper into the office. The little girl picked it and read it. Her face shined and she bellowed.

"It's a treasure map for candies! I'll have to go find them since I lost my giant chocolate cake. Ja ne Peach-girl." Hinamori was left all alone in the office with a smile in her face.

"_Dates, candies! Valentine day is full of happiness". _she thought.

Outside the office a small team of girls was behind some fences.

"He he, the two guardians are out of sight. It's time for our plans to start."  
"Iinchou, I don't understand why we have to find her weak points. Why don't we just attack her we are more?"

"Ts ts, dear Honya-chan naïve as always. It's not very wise to attack a vice-captain. We can't risk to get punished when we can find other ways to exterminate her."

"I see! What are we going to use first?"

"Bugs of course. I have heard a rumor that even Unohana-taichou is afraid of them." replied the girl grinning widely.

Hinamori was devoted to her job when she heard a strange noise. She searched for its source and she saw that some flying insects.

"_Bags this time of the year? And in such quantities?"_ she thought surprised. She created a shiny ball with kidou and calmly sent them out of room.

"Our first try failed Iinchou."

"I can see that. Well we have other choices to try."

After that Hinamori found a frog in her papers and a leach in her chair. Both times she calmly got rid of the intruders.

"Iinchou what are we going to do now?" asked a girl the burning blond haired girl.

"Burn it! Set the office on fire!!

"Our Iinchou isn't in a very good mood."

"Yeah! I hope we won't get into trouble.

The black haired girl was finally finishing her job when…

"Do I smell smoke?" She immediately started to look for fire and when she spotted it inside the office she opened a hidden cupboard took a fire extinguisher and quenched the fire.

"Oh dear, thank god the Kurosaki taichous had suggested these meters for the protection of buildings.

Behind the fence the atmosphere wasn't so light.

"That annoying girl will have to pay for flirting with Hitsugaya-taichou. Send THE message.

The petite vice-captain was returning to her room when she found a letter for her in front of the door.

LeA_vE__** Hitsugaya Toushirou **_alone **OR** prepare For the Worst . He isn't for you.

Hinamori looked at the letter with serious face. It was obvious that someone wasn't contented with her. The morning incident and now that.

"I think I'll pay a visit to Ukitake taichou to seek advice.

The sick captain took a careful look at the letter given from his lieutenant. It was obviously the work from lil' shiro-chans fun-club. And he was afraid that it wasn't wise for a man to meddle in women's fights.

"Well the only thing I can tell for now is that I have to speak with Hitsugaya-taichou for the behavior of his division members."

"What have the 10th division members to do with that letter." Asked the girl puzzled.

"Oh it's simple they are the curlipts."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"I see!"

Meanwhile in the 10th division the previous mentioned captain was giving a cold look to his vice-captain who was staring him with an immensely satisfied look in her face.

"You were aware that today we were going to reorganize the books inside the office and NOW you are telling me that you are having a date with Ichimaru?"

"Exactly."

"And what I'm supposed to do now? Accidentally the biggest part of our division is in the 4rth division because of Yachiru who said that some female members deceived her with a fake map or something like that."

"Don't worry Taichou I have the solution in our problem just wait for a second" Said the big-bosomed woman and left the room in a hurry.

The man remained silent and waited for her to return. His "agony" ended soon when Matsumoto entered in the office dragging Hinamori with her.

"Here Taichou I'm sure Hinamori-san will be willing to help you. I-s-n-t t-h-a-t r-i-g-h-t Hinamori-san?"

"…Matsumoto!"

"What! C'mon you just need someone to help you and since I'm busy what's the problem with Hinamori helping you?"

"Well I'll overlook the fact that you burst into the room where I was talking with Ukitake-taichou and took me out saying some quick excuses but I suppose I don't mind helping Hitsugaya-taichou."

"See? Now it's time to leave. Have fun the two of you."

The two ranked officers stayed silent for a few minutes admiring how the strawberry-haired woman always got to do what she wanted. After that they both got down to business.

The two of them had got down most of the books while talking lightly. After a while the captain asked her

"You don't really mind that? Do you?" She looked at him from the stool she was standing in order to reach the books in the highest selves. She gave him a week smile and said.

"Of course I don't mind, I'm always willing to be of help to you Hitsugaya-taichou."

She extended her hand to reach a book but she couldn't reach it so she jumped. But she do it with two much force that she tripped and fall. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact with the floor which never came. Instead she felt being embraced from a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes and she found herself lost in sea of a pair of aquamarine eyes. He had dived to catch her and had let himself to fall with her. So she found herself in top of him not able to move a muscle. His own hands were on her waist and he was looking at her with an expression she couldn't read. She didn't want to read it. He slowly moved a hand to her cheek and brushed it gently. With the other one she pushed her closer to her since she didn't resist him. She silently whispered his name and spelled her first name. Then he slowly tossed her around and now he was on top of her with his face inches away from hers. She closed her eyes, moved her hands in the crock of his neck and felt her insides scream. And then… someone dropped something heavy near the office.

They suddenly wake up from the spell and looked each other with panicked and surprised faces. They quickly got up and returned to their business while an awkward silence fell in the room.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

This story will probably finish in two chapters.


	11. Evil plans by Yamaji

Author's note ; Here is the new chapter and I'm warning you next one is the last one.

Disclaimer: I have forgoten of it lately but I don't own Bleach.

* * *

11. Evil plans from Yama-ji?

Ukitake throw a glance in the dandle loomed room. A few minutes ago he had received a note for an urgent meeting from general captain Yamamoto himself. So he had left his room without delay and dashed to the place the note told him to go. He had probably left behind two panicked 3rd seats and a vice-captain who was sleeping in her office due to paperwork and now what did he found? An empty room. He wasn't notified that today was the 1st day of April.

"Thank toy for waiting captain Ukitake now let us start this meeting." said the voice of old wise man from the shadows. The long white-haired captain approached him with hesitation since his old tutor had never done something like that before.

"I'm sure you are curious why I called you so suddenly captain Ukitake." started the general as he watched his old pupil sit in a pillow.

"_You got that right."_

"Well I'm worried about some certain fellow captains and vice-captains and you're the only one I can trust to help me in this difficult task I've decided to take." he continued seriously.

"What do you mean sou-taichou? Do you plan to send someone to a dangerous mission or have you spotted with the same desires as Aizen?" asked the man as sweat ran from his face.

"No it's nothing like that. I'm concerned about something even more serious."

"Please stop playing with my patient and tell what's torturing you!" exclaimed Ukitake angrily; he was considered a patient man but the situation seemed gravely serious and if the sou-taichou believed that he was the only one who could help he wanted to know immediately what he had to do.

The experienced officer gazed at him with a seriously and said

"Ok since you seem to be willing to cooperate I'll reveal you my late worries. Everybody knows the feelings of Shunsui and Ise fuku-taichou but still they don't do a thing for their happiness. Also Hitsugaya-taichou and your own vice-captain seem to be having problems because Hinamori Momo is avoiding him since Valentine's Day."

"Huh? Are those the reasons you called me here?" asked the sick captain surprised. If they had told him that Zaraki had managed to find his way he wouldn't be more surprised.

"Why you look so surprised Ukitake? Aren't you worried about the happiness of two of your closest friends and of your own vice-captain?" asked the old man throwing a look of disbelief to him.

"It's not like I'm not worried but I never expected to hear that you are concerned too." said he trying to explain himself.

"_Oh no! General Yamamoto had been reading too much shoujo manga lately. I must tell Byakouya to stop giving them to him."_

"So what do you need me to do?"

"It's simple you will suggest to the captains next meeting a spring festival. Leave the rest to me I'll arrange the cooperation of the 10th and 13th division since your divisions lucks members this time of the year."

"Now that you mention it many members of my division are sent to missions…Don't tell me that you have been planning this all this time?" shouted once again a surprised Ukitake.

The old man took a sip of his tea and smiled a smile that Ukitake hasn't seen for a long time.

"_Ok! Note to myself go talk to the 4th oldest captain about Yamamoto is starting to go nuts. Next station 4__th__ division."_

"Ukitake-taichou where on soul-society have you been?" exclaimed a worried Hinamori.

"Sentarou-kun and Kiyone-san waked me up telling me that you had disappeared and the last week you ended up in 4th division." She continued

"I'm sorry Hinamori-san I didn't know that I would worry you that much." he said feeling like a child who had gone outside without his mother's permission.

The girl's looked turned from a worrisome to a relieved one.

"You know taichou that everyone loves you and that we're just worried about your health."

"I know that. But I also know that I'm not the only one who doesn't take care of his health. Hinamori-san I can see black circles around your eyes. Poor child have you been working all night?" he asked her with the interest of a father.

"Well I had to finish all that remaining paperwork." protested the girl.

"Hay Hay. Listen what you're gonna do now. You'll go to take some rest and when you wake up we'll talk about something I've been thinking while we have a nice cup of tea. Ok?"

"Are?"

"Taichou Taichou! Have you heard it? There's gonna be a spring festival!" exclaimed an overexcited Matsumoto who started dancing around the office.

"Matsumoto stop skipping your job and start doing it. I don't see the reason why we have to participate in It." said the white haired captain who was already informed about the festival in the last captain meeting.

"But taichou all divisions are obliged to take part. Look the task of every division is already decided. And look we are cooperating with 13th division! It's the perfect opportunity to strengthen your bond with Hinamori-san."

"I don't think that this is gonna work." said the man sitting up from his chair and heading towards the window.

"Why not? I thought that everything was going smoothly?" said Matsumoto confused.

The big-bosomed woman started numerate all of her captain's successes since his old childhood's return but the white haired captain was not listening to her. In his mind the night of the Valentine's Day was being replayed. The events of the night were reassuring themselves; Hinamori hadn't shown any signs that she was indifferent in him. However after that night she was avoiding him with amazing skills. Every time they were about to meet by accident in the Seireitei's street she would easily escape thanks to her small height. If he was entering his office and finding her there in five minutes she would excuse herself out saying she had work to do. He didn't like that situation she had raised his hopes and now she was taking them down. He had to find the raison and she better a good one. He was informed by Ukitake that some girls from his division had sent a threatening letter to her earlier the same day. He hadn't talk to the president of his fun-club yet since she was send to a mission in the real world but he was going to do it. He had to do it a long time ago but before Hinamori's arrival he simply didn't care for many things.

Hinamori had to be the most unlucky girl in the Seireitei that time of the year. She was going to work with the man she wanted to avoid the most. Not that she suddenly had a change of heart but she was feeling guilty. She couldn't help but feel that way. Once she exited the 10th division's office she was unexpectedly thrown to the seas' of despair. She tried to relax but it didn't actually work. She tried to understand what was wrong with her but after a lot of hours of reflections the conclusion she reached was that for a reason she couldn't remember she felt the way she felt. For as long as she was in the office with him there was no problem with her feelings she was actually on seventh heaven. It was him who made the first move and tried to kiss her. He liked her too. But when she set her foot out of his protective presence she found herself in that situation. She had noticed that a long time ago that she was calming when he was around. There were many days that she was going to her office after another restless night filled with nightmares of that unknown man. Then she would find him there talking with her captain and immediately she would feel a lot better knowing he was there.

Sometimes she felt terrified from the influence he was starting to have over her, but then she knew that he wasn't the kind of man to take advantage of that influence.

Somewhere else an angry and stressed Ise Nanao was looking for her captain. Soon she spotted his spiritual pressure in a local roof and rushed there.

"Taichou, I can't believe that you're lying around doing nothing when we've got to prepare for the upcoming spring festival." The never-stressed captain raised his hat to look at his trust-worthy and beautiful vice-captain and asked.

"Why so much rashness Nanao-chan? It's only a festival. A happy feast that its preparation must be pleasant too."

"Perhaps but since our division is assigned to find the place where the festival will be held and take care of the decorations around, so we must go ask the divisions their plans so that we can find quickly the appropriate place and let the others start their work. I advice you to get up and help me arrange squads which will go and take the information we need."

"So we're going to work together in order to turn reality the upcoming festival." said Matsumoto with a smirk on her face looking Ukitake, the two third seat officers behind him, her bored-looking captain and Hinamori whose face was glowing but was seeming nervous at the same time. The older woman thought that this was connected to her captain's words a few days before but decided not to take notice of it right then.

"It seems so." commented Ukitake who was thinking of Yamamoto Sou-taichou.

"So I think that in this first meeting we must discuss the most important things considering our café/restaurant. And the first thing we have to discuss is which division we're going to exploit and place our little café/restaurant next to." said Matsumoto cheerfully wanting to spread her good spirits.

"You're saying that if we choose a certain division for our neighbors we'll have bigger profit."

"Exactly taichou. For example if second division really opens a stuffed animal exhibition it's not a good idea to be next to us. Stuff animals are rare to Soul Society so everyone will choose them."

"But aren't café/restaurants usually popular in those situations?" asked Hinamori.

"They are indeed but the antagonism is gonna be tough since 4th division will held tea parties. I suggest choosing the 3rd division since they had decided to do a haunted house."

"Your reasoning is that Ichimaru-taichou will do pretty good job and scare the shinigamis out of their pants and then they will rush to our shop to calm down?" asked Ukitake admiring her business dexterity.

"That's right I don't see anyone disagree let's move to the next topic. The uniforms!"

It was a month in the full. The streets were filled with running shinigamis some stressed and others with happy faces. Nanao was trying her best to satisfy everyone and have everything ready on time. She couldn't get a moments rest and when Shunsui told her to relax she started hitting him with whatever she found in front of her. After some talking with Matsumoto the brown-haired man went to apologize to Nanao with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. After the incident the two of them cooperated with no other problems. Moreover the big-bosomed woman had time to observe Hinamori's behavior. It was indeed strange. She didn't talk to Hitsugaya unless it had to do with the festival's preparations. She was doing her best not to stay alone with him in the same room and was trying to avoid a meeting with him in the streets. The only think she could do was to tell her captain to do one thing.

The awaited day finally came and everyone was delighted. The area that the 8th division had chosen was literally sparkling and a feeling of happiness was overflowing. Matsumoto's idea was followed with big success. Panicked shinigamis, who had decided to test their courage against Ichimaru Gin's mind, were coming running inside their café/restaurant.

After some hours of service Hinamori had left their shop and started wondering around. The streets were full of colors since everybody was dressed with fancy kimono. Amazing scents were filling all around along with happy voices. When she finished her walk she took a path which leaded to a hill away from the shops and exhibits. The 1st division was going to light fireworks and she had decided that this place was the best to watch them. She liked fireworks very much, no-matter what the season was she would never stop gazing at them.

While she was trying to guess what kind of fireworks she would see she noticed the shadow of a man. She raised her chin and saw Hitsugaya dressed in a black kimono with an icy-blue dragon on it.

"Oh Hitsugaya-taichou what a surprise. Are you having a walk?" She asked while thinking that she wasn't going to get away easily.

"Something like that replied he without taking his eyes from her. The girl felt her cheeks turn red as she wasn't looking him face to face.

"I think I'm going to find Matsumoto-san and watch the firework display with her." Said she as she got up and got ready to use shunpo. However before she could do so he got hold of her hand and dragged her to his strong embrace.

She had him facing her back so she said to him.

"Let me go Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Matsumoto is somewhere drinking with her friends drinking sake and I have grown tired of you avoiding me." He said calmly ensuring that she wouldn't break free from him.

"Will you please tell me the reason behind your strange behavior after Valentine's Day?" he asked now in a more commanding way. The ebony-haired girl couldn't talk and she was slightly shaking.

_Tell him the reasoning behind her acts? He wanted to know things connected to a darkness that haunted a part of her mind since she had come to Soul Society._

_But he had to know. Maybe not everything but he deserved to get the answer to his question._

"It's because of guilt."

The white-faired man heard surprised his friend whisper those words.

"Guilt?"

"After that night my mind was filled with the idea that I have harmed you in a way that I can't remember. So I shouldn't let myself reassured at the kindness that you were showing me neither expect something more than a typical relationship between a captain and a lieutenant."

Hitsugaya remained silent and shocked at her words. He had understood that she was troubled by incidents of the past but he didn't know that she being haunted by them in that way. He gently made her turn to face him and said her.

"You shouldn't feel that way. I don't see a reason. I don't think that there is one so let yourself relax. Trust me if I ever was discontent by you would knew it."

"But"

"I promise you that everything will clear out soon so don't worry about it Ok?"

The girl nodded confused but actually happy that he understood and when he gave him a smile he relished her and they turned their eyes to a sky bursting with colors.

* * *

orry for not updating sooner but I was busy I'll explain later Bye 3


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** I'm honestly sorry it took me so long to update, especially since this is the last chapter. I like reading fanfictions myself so I know how annoing is to wait for a new update but I was extremely busy this year studing to pass the national exams in order to get into college and believe me I wasn't able to write anything. Not to mention I couldn't spare any time.

Anyway I proudly present you the last chapter of 'There and back again' which is the first story I had started writing two years ago after the encourengent of my younger sister Demetra and I can't believe that it's finished 3 I hope you get to enjoy this huge last chapter.

_Remember_ I don't own Bleach and I expect to honour me with your reviews.

Now I'll focus on finishing my other story 'Witches and Shinigami' and then I'll post a new story because I'm certainly not done writing .

* * *

12. There and back again.

Hitsugaya Toushirou the well known captain of the 10th division fixed his eyes on a very unpleasant sight, an unpleasant sight that insisted on making its appearance at least once a week. He had worked hard in order to stop it but all of his efforts were fruitless. His opponent seemed to be clever when it came to skipping work. Not once in his life Hitsugaya had thought to slack or not to do what he was told. That was the reason that now he couldn't grasp the mind of his vice-captain in the desirable point.

Matsumoto's Rangiku office was packed with unfinished paperwork. The woman must have a record for never completing her work in her own free will. It was said that even Kyorakou did his own work once in a while in order to impress Nanao.

Hitsugaya's thoughts about his vice-captain slacking abilities were interrupted when someone knocked on 10th division's office door.

"Come in." he said mechanically. The door was moved and Hinamori entered with a stuck of papers in her hands.

"Hitsugaya-taichou I brought the papers you requested from Ukitake-taichou." She said quietly as she walked inside.

"Hm? Oh yeah those papers. Thank you very much Hinamori" The woman looked at her superior and commented.

"You look kind of moony today sir. Did something happen?" The man turned his gaze towards the vice-captain and said with a slight grin.

"No there's nothing wrong I was just thinking about my worthless vice-captain."

"Hitsugaya-taichou how can you call Matsumoto Rangiku worthless?! She's a very reliable person." Exclaimed then the girl shocked. Hitsugaya's features chanced then from neutral to surprise. It wasn't usual for Hinamori to talk to him in that tone, at least not the reincarnated one.

"You misunderstood my words. I don't think that Matsumoto is unworthy generally. She's indeed a reliable fellow in battle and you can always trust her to watch your back but she also has some disadvantages like every one else. The fact that she never completes her clerical work for instance." replied the white-haired man.

"I see!"

"By the way tell me Hinamori how are the repairing works doing in your division's barracks?" he asked moving towards his own office.

"Oh!? They're going smoothly, in one week everything will be back in order." responded the vice-captain with a soft smile.

"That's good to hear. I'd like to apologize once again for that flood accident." said Hitsugaya sitting in his chair and crossings his hands.

"But sir you had done nothing! You know as well that there was a problem with the pipes that's why the main barracks of our division got destroyed by the water pressure." Stated the young girl clearly confused. The white-haired man looked at her with a smile of compassion. Despite being a vice-captain Hinamori often appear to be naïve in every day matters. She had no idea she had caused the wrath of the girls of the 10th division for being so close to him or at least for being closer to him than they were. So it was no surprise that strange incidents occurred every now and then around the 13th division's barracks. At the beginning no one dared to do nothing to stop Hitsugaya's funs, at least no man of Gotei 13 dared to due to the fear of the power fun girls' posses. Hitsugaya didn't know the exact length of his fun club doings until a furious Matsumoto Rangiku stormed into his office and told him that if he wanted to ever have a serious relationship with Hinamori he had to make sure she was still alive. After that he reminded to the girls who admired him and worshiped him how he earned the title of the Ice dragon with a fierce lecture. Despite his feelings for Hinamori he had the duty to restrain his subordinates since they had caused serious problems for the 13th division.

While Hitsugaya was thinking that his funs had stopped causing problem to others and had started trying to cope with the fact he wanted another woman he noticed that the certain woman was still in his office looking at him with her brown warm eyes holding her hands in a strange way.

"Is something else you want from me Hinamori?" he asked her not revealing his curiosity. The way she twirled her fingers told him she wanted to tell him something of importance.

"Yes sir, if you have some time to spare I'd like to discuss an serious private matter with you." She replied sincerely while her cheeks turned a fade shade of red.

"Sure I have time for you. I'll force Matsumoto do her work later." He replied with a faint smile on his lips and led the girl to one of the couches. The girl sat still twirling her thumps but looking at him in the eye with determination. The older man sat across her and got ready to ask her what was the matter troubling her when she said.

"Hitsugaya-taichou do you remember your promise from that festival that everything would clear out?"

"Of course I remember it. And I don't intent to go back in my word. I want to explain everything to you; I just wait for the most appropriate time to do so." The girl looked at him and smiled a sad smile and told him.

"Has it ever happen to you to desperately try to remember something and not being able to and when you decide to relax and stop trying you get to remember what you wanted to?"

The white-haired captain looked the girl who was sitting in the other couch, who was still twirling her thumbs, a sign of nervousness even though her face seemed calm. Hitsugaya inspected her face for a few moments feeling something like butterflies in his stomach and replied to her trying to look the same as before trying also not to let his mind create a ton of different scenarios due to her strange words.

"I know what you mean."

"Good!" said the girl lifting her hands at the level of her mouth.

"I didn't want to start explaining what a frustrating experience it is. It would take too long, it would cause unnecessary sadness to both of us and I would probably lose sight of what I wanted to say." As she finished her eyes lowered a little bit and let sadness drift into them. Her hands finally stopped moving and she let them rest in her lap. Her gaze also fell to them and stayed there while a ton of different emotions were reflected there. Pain, agony, sadness, the will to fight. As soon as tears started to gather in them Hitsugaya sat up intending to go close to her and ask if she was okay but as he approached her she jerked away from him. He remained in his position puzzled for her behavior. It seemed to him that she was trying to gather courage to tell him what she wanted and that she wanted her time to do that. So the only thing he could do was to wait. Wait, that brought him back memories from the time she was lying unconscious to 4th divisions barracks and waiting was the only thing he could do while hoping that she would be saved.

The minutes were passing slowly and torturously for him as he watched his oldest companion struggling with herself. He was sitting in the one corner of the couch while she was giving her own inner battle at the other side of the same couch. After a few more minutes passed with her sobs being the only thing disturbing the silence of the room she took a deep breathe and put an end to his agony saying.

"I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya's aquamarine eyes got filled with curiosity as he heard her saying those words and asked her trying not to upset her more with his voice's tone.

"What are you sorry for?" She looked at him for a brief moment and then said fixing her stare in her hands in her lap again not actually seeing them.

"I'm sorry for pointing my sword against to you the night of Aizen's supposed death. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused to you after that. I…" but she didn't finish her sentence as a new wave of tears filled her eyes. Hitsugaya was speechless. Hinamori remembered about Aizen and the fact that once she had raised her blade against him accusing him of her captain's death. How's that possible? He knew that she usually had dreams of her previous life and that she was often confused about the familiarity a lot of people were showing to her. Unohana had also said that it wasn't uncommon for people that returned in Soul society after a few years of their death in the spirit world to have dreams like that, especially if they arrived in the same place they had lived before. But she had told him that none of them had ever acquired their memory on their own. People who knew them from before told them what had happened in their previous life. Despite that they weren't the same people they were in the past. Could he dare think that he was that lucky? Hinamori always behave like her old self, not to mention that her name hasn't change, her zanpakoutou was tobiume and now that.

The feared captain of the 10th division was sitting near his reincarnated childhood friend he loved and cherished with a pale white face and his eyes wide open from surprise.

"Do you remember Aizen and those incidents from 50 years before when he betrayed us." He asked his voice briefly above the level of a whisper. The girl's hazelnut eyes moved from her hand and they stopped in his face which reflected his surprise, his hope and the fear that he might be dreaming. Her lips rose in another sad smile and she said.

"Yes…I remember everything. Not only the events of that night and what happened afterwards but *sigh* my whole previous life." She fall silent again but then she wiped her tears and continued trying to smile properly.

"It was really frustrating as I told you before. For decades I had been trying to find the meaning behind strange dreams and feelings but I couldn't. And when I relaxed and told myself that I would learn the truth eventually from someone else, the truth hit me one morning as I was waking up. It was like I was waking up from the coma I had fallen so many years ago, like I was never gone. But that wasn't the case, because I had died and had left things in a mess and when I got back and finally remembered I had to clear that mess." She stopped her monologue in order to catch her breath because she had started speaking fast. Then she moved her whole body in order to face Hitsugaya properly. She searched his still wide eyes and got another beep breath and said.

"After a lot of thinking I decided that I shouldn't pretend that I don't know who I really am. So here I am today in your office declaring you that I remember you and… that I…I'm really sorry."

Hitsugaya watched her throwing her gaze back to her twirling hands. Her cheeks were unbelievably red and her teeth were biting her bottom lip and he noticed that her whole face was sweating. Then he understood that it was his turn to speak. He had to say something in order to relieve her. It was obvious that she was blaming herself for his situation. She hadn't told anything like that but he understood that mentally she did. Matsumoto had her role in that. Hinamori had probably asked her about his cold behavior once and she had definitely said that he was like that since he had lost his beloved one during the war with Aizen, definitely something like that or worse she could have narrated her the true story, without mentioning any names adding a ton of drama and the conclusion that the hit was too hard for him to bear that had lead him to become an unsociable, miserable and strict captain who gave his subordinates weird commands and demanded from them to do crazy staff like paperwork.

When he finished his thinking annoyed with Matsumoto for another time he turned his attention back to the fellow shinigami who was waiting patiently for him to say something.

"You say you want to apologize for your past actions but I had forgiven you a long time ago. Not that I had really blamed you for anything. Aizen is the one I blame for everything. He's the one who deceived us and used us all. So I don't want to hear that you feel sorry about what you did back then. I'm the one who should apologize for not protecting you." As he was talking, he was also watching carefully her face, which was the surprised one now. Her jaw had almost dropped. She didn't expect to hear something like this. Did she really think that he was mad at her? His actions didn't imply sth like this, he was always good to her, it came naturally to him. Perhaps she had gotten confused after she remembered everything; the shock must have been such that had make her wonder what her relationship with everyone was.

"If mentally you're blaming yourself for my behavior I beg you to stop feeling like that. The way that I reacted after your death concerns me. Perhaps it wasn't the best but it helped somehow to deal with the situation, we had a war ahead of us I couldn't afford to be sentimental."

"But…"

"No buts, you know that Matsumoto tends to exaggerate you know." When he mentioned Matsumoto's name her face suddenly furrowed.

"I don't need Rangiku-san to tell me that you aren't well, I can see it on my own." She snapped at him seriously.

"Ever since I met you I was wondering what was wrong with you. You seemed like you had suffered a great deal in the past but whatever had happened to you you didn't really face it. You just hide your true feelings behind your icy walls and with your way you forced everyone to never talk about it in front of you. You were awfully good to me when you didn't turn to look at everyone else. Now that's not what we call fine…You say not to blame myself but I can't we were together a whole life and when our friendship got threaten by Aizen I ended up leaving in the worst way and I hate myself for that so much that I felt regret since I was born in the world of the living." She was really furious this time. She actually shouting at him and her face was bright red from the anger. He was once again shocked and speechless. Then he got closer to her to comfort her since she had started crying loudly with sobs when she whispered.

"I love you_*sob sob*_ and I can't understand why aauh I chose to believe Aizen and not you."

This time Hitsugaya collapsed in the floor eyes wider than ever if that was possible. This was too much for him. He had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real, it was too good to be real. Hinamori saw him collapse and tried to calm down. _"He must have freak out, all these information was too much for one day."_she thought sympathizing for him. She had been through it herself. When she managed to get a hold of herself she looked back at Hitsugaya. He was sitting in the exact same place he had collapsed to and his was has went blank. She gave out a small sigh and then moved from the couch near him. With slow and gentle moves she approached him and took him in her embrace. She placed carefully his head in her chest and started moving gently and tenderly her hand in circles in his back. A few moments later he gave out a sigh of content and asked her.

"So it's real, isn't it?"

"What is?" she asked him softly

"The fact that you remember and that you love me"

"Yes it is real" she said while her lips rose in another smile. But this time it was a warm and happy one. Without a warning he raised his hands and broke free from her embrace and pulled her in his own stronger one. Hinamori blushed as her cheek touched his own warm and strong chest but smiled again.

Then she heard the last thing she was waiting for. Hitsugaya bursting into tears.

Matsumoto Rangiku the beautiful and well known vice-captain of the 10th division was going through one of her captain's known lectures about her laziness and the fact that she neglected her clerical work. When he was like a kid she would sit back and enjoy his scoffs and furrows. Now he was a man and she had to be more cautious because sometimes she caught herself bridling for how strong and handsome he had gotten. Not that this was a bad thing but her face became moony and gave her away. Then he would start nagging about not paying attention to him which was more annoying.

"_Oh please someone call my captain for an emergency meeting, I have a date today."_ Thought the big-bosomed woman crossing her fingers for luck. At the same time a small knock was heard in the door and Hinamori entered smiling.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-kun good morning Rangiku-san."

"Good morning Hinamori-san" said Matsumoto while her face brightened.

"_Not exactly what I asked for but I don't mind at all. That's better than I expected." She thought grinning._

"Now that's a surprise you came earlier than expected. Where did the always late Momo go?" Hitsugaya asked with a slight grin of his face. Hinamori approached him and punched him slightly in the arm while taking a fake offended look.

"My captain learned that we had a date today so he relieved me from my duties for today. Besides I wanted to visit Kuchiki-san in 4rth division, I hadn't the time to do so until now and I really wanted to give her my congratulations for becoming a mother and a present for the baby." Replied the girl smiling cheerfully.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Matsumoto. "That young girl had everyone bewitched in Seireitei. Did you know they're going to give her grandmother's name Masaki?"

"I think it's impossible not to know Kurosaki Isshin is roaming like crazy in the whole Seireitei giving away pictures of his first grandchild and screaming that she will be named Masaki." Commented Hitsugaya with a disapproving expression in his face. The two women looked each other and smiled. That white-haired captain may have grown up but he still disliked any kind of childlike act.

"Anyway you didn't come here to discus about the Kurosaki." Said Hitsugaya to Hinamori while he approached her and imprisoned her hand into his own.

"Matsumoto I expect you to finish your work. And in case you attempt to ditch I inform you that Ichimaru isn't expecting you." Said he moving towards the door. The older woman looked at him surprised for one minute and then bellowed.

"What!!!?? Taichou how could you today is my day of." Her captain then turned and told her.

"According to you everyday is your day of." And exited the door while dragging an uneasy Hinamori who wished her luck and goodbye.

Matsumoto was steaming inside the office but then something hit her. She quickly headed for the door and shouted.

"Taichou have a nice date and good luck with your first kiss." Hitsugaya turned and through her a murderous look but Hinamori dragged him away while blushing like mad.

Several months had passed since the day that Hinamori went to 10th division's office to tell her old friend that she remembered and ever since then a lot of things had changed for them. Matsumoto was the second one to know that Hinamori had gained her memories from her previous life. She was trilled to know the news. She even hugged Hitsugaya telling him that he wished him every happiness making him to blush and leaving Hinamori with a questioned look in her face. After that the whole Seireitei learned the great news in DT time. A surprised Renji and Kira arrived in the scene and started making questions to Hinamori about their time in the Shinigami's Academy. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were watching them silent while they learned all the embarrassing and stupid things the trio had made during their school days. Ukitake was thrilled to learn the news. He sent a basket full of chocolates and candies along with a card with his blessings and wishes, which a disgusted Hitsugaya sent immediately to Yachiru. Nanao who used to hang out with Hinamori in the past and talk about books was also delighted that her little friend was back. Generally the fact was celebrated with unusual enthusiasm since Matsumoto was in charge. All those who knew Hitsugaya's past with Hinamori was congratulating him. He was actually started feeling like everyone was congratulating him for getting married or something like that. Especially since all his males fellows were grinning to him and winking at him.

When all the festivities finally ended the two childhood friends were finally able to discuss without interruptions. Hinamori's gale that day was just the beginning. Hitsugaya wanted her to tell him everything about her life in the world in the living then about her death there and her life in Soul Society. He was surprised to find that since her birth in the world of the living fragments of her previous life followed her. She had a memory of him as a child when they lived together in Rungokai and as he had told him before uneasiness and regret followed that memory. The fragments followed her in the afterlife only to become stronger and more in number.

The truth was that those conversations weren't going smoothly. Hinamori wasn't always willing to say everything. She actually avoided him some times especially when he started asking about Aizen. Hitsugaya clearly understood that she didn't feel comfortable talking about some things. She had lived a life in which every new step brought more pain and agony. Even when he was with her she would ignore his wishes to know about her life and stayed silent or talked about irrelevant things. Eventually she told him that she couldn't get rid of her quilt for trusting Aizen and that she knew he didn't want to trouble him with that to which he replied that he absolutely wanted her to _bother_ him and talk about her feelings. Especially since those feelings stopped her from moving on in her life.

Surprisingly in everyone else's mind the restoration of Hinamori's memory equaled with Hitsugaya and Hinamori becoming a couple. However that wasn't the case it wasn't as easy as everyone seemed to believe. Even though before Hinamori's memory restore things seemed like they were heading that way everything went stand by once everything was clear for her. Due to her guilty feelings Hinamori believed that she wasn't yet worthy of being officially Hitsugaya's girlfriend which caused a lot of teasing comments from Matsumoto's side. But Hitsugaya thought that such thoughts weren't going to lead anywhere so he had to make things move with a little pressure from his side.

He wasn't the type of guy who would push a girl for his own pleasure but after a lot of thinking and reflection he had ended up in the opinion that he had to make Hinamori deal with what scared her. That's why he had asked her to meet him today.

Things were going pretty well recently so now it was a perfect chance to act.

Hinamori looked up to see her childhood friends face. He was silent for a while now and his face was serious like he was thinking a matter of importance for the 10th division.

"Ano, is something troubling you Hitsugaya-kun?" she finally asked pulling lightly his sleeve. The taller man turned his attention back to his friend and said.

"Excuse me what did you say?"

"Is something troubling you about your division? It's okay if something came up and you have to go back, I can go visit Nanao-san." Hitsugaya looked at her puzzled at her for a minute and then smiled at her.

"Don't be silly Hinamori. If something had really came up I would have inform you on time so that you could arrange your program for the day." He replied patting her head.

"Hm?! OK it's just that you had that serious face and I thought something must be bothering you and that may have to do with work."

"Don't sweat about it I was just thinking something irrelevant." He said while his mind drifted into his plans for that day.

They were walking in an almost empty street, which leaded in a forest like part of Seireitei, which was considered a park. Hitsugaya still didn't like being around too many people even though he had made progress with his own issues. He was friendlier with his subordinates and his fellow captains. Though he wasn't very sociable from his nature and he had his own way to care for the others and he had gone through many years he didn't associate with people he was improving steadily.

They finally reached the park where they were heading. Hitsugaya through a side look on Hinamori who was looking happily at the sakura trees which were forming a beautiful boulevard. He took a deep silent breath and motioned for Hinamori to walk in first. The girl smiled at him and as she moved ahead she caught his bigger hand and led him inside. Little moves like those were giving him hope to proceed with his plan. They walked together for a few minutes talking about the beautiful trees of the park since they never had the chance to come in that part of Seireitei. Soon though they found a big seat where Hitsugaya headed in order to sit dragging Hinamori with him. He sat and then put Hinamori sit in his lap. As he moved his arms around the petite girl's waist he felt her body stiff. After some seconds she relaxed and made herself comfortable. Then Hitsugaya rested carefully his head on hers trying not to burden her more than necessary and told her.

"You know you were right when you told me that I wasn't dealing the fact of your death. Even though everyone else moved on after Aizen's betrayal I never talked about it, I changed externally but in the inside I was frozen. I tried to suppress my feelings so that I wouldn't feel the whole impact of your loss." Hinamori was silently listening to him with curiosity. Until now they hadn't talked so thoroughly about him and his own actions. She was also wondering what he had in mind to achieve by talking about him, because she was sure that he wanted to end up somewhere else.

" I don't want to lose you again now that you returned. I had wished so many times for this to happen that…" as he was saying those words his grip around her tightened and his voice shaken for a brief moment. It was obviously hard for him to talk about all this. The girl smiled quietly thinking that now he knew how she felt when he was insisting to learn about her past.

" I know that the last few months were difficult for you. I was also kind of pushy too. I wanted you to tell me things that were causing painful memories to you, but the only thing I wanted was to help you. That's the only thing I ask of you along with the begging to let me be more than just a mender."

Suddenly he sat up causing the woman to sit up too. Then he tossed her so that he could see her whole face. She looked at him with questioned eyes and told him.

"But you know that you are my best friend Hitsugaya-kun." She replied to him smiling with a hint of uneasiness in her eyes.

"I know but a best friend can have different meanings." He told her as he moved one hand to her cheek while the other one held her tightly close to him. Hinamori's eyes widened with surprise and fear evident in them.

"Hinamori, you told me that you are feeling guilty and that's why you don't want us to be together but I think the truth is that you are afraid. You don't want to take another step further since you don't know where it's going to take you and you feel that you don't have the strength to deal with what you'll find. Am I right?" he finally asked as his head was closing the gap between them. Hinamori's face was blushing from their proximity and her breath was unsteady but she managed to nod silently after some thinking.

"Then tell me do you want to take that step with me in your side?" he asked whispering trying to look both serious and gentle. He seemed calm but inside his heart was beating like crazy. He hoped that his own crazy heartbeat wouldn't betray his own nervousness. He was also afraid to take that step he too didn't knew where it would lead him but still he wanted to take it along with his beloved woman. He was willing to take the risk. He had waited too long to have the chance to take it.

Hinamori's eyes saddened suddenly and her gaze fall from his eyes to the ground. She reminded silent for a few excruciating moments. When she finally spoke she simply asked.

" You will not leave me too, will you?"

The white-haired man looked at her surprised and got ready to answer her when he changed his mind and decided to do something else. He closed completely the gap that separated their faces by simply kissing her. The arm, which was holding her waist, pulled her into a strong embrace, while his other hand kept her face captive in it. His action took the girl by surprise and at the beginning she didn't react at all. Soon though she started answering to him and her hands moved in his chest to reach his neck. When they reached it one moved between his haori and his black kimono as the other sank in his white hair. Once he understood that she had started to respond to his kiss, Hitsugaya smiled contented and started caressing gently and mellowly her cheek relishing her face from his grip. Shortly and parted since they needed to breath. A gasping Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, whose blushing face was nothing seen before by him, he asked.

"Does that reply to your question? I am not Aizen. I've waited too long for you to simply leave you. Stop having those kind of ideas" he told her while moving a finger in her nose. "I told you that I loved you and that means staying with you till the end of my life."

Hinamori was looking at his deep aquamarine eyes with a face, which glowed strangely. Her face fall back to looking the ground while a small laugh escaped her lips. Hitsugaya looked at her intrigued.

"You have gotten strong to pursue what you want." She said as she looked back at him.

"I know that I'm thinking paranoid things recently and then I get scared… Will you help me deal with them?"

"As what?"

"As my best friend and my best man."

He smiled playfully and replied.

"I already told you that I'll be by your side." As he hugged her.

"So now we're a couple right?"

"I guess so. We kissed didn't we?"

"Kissing someone doesn't automatically means that you become a couple."

"Why not?" he asked as he kissed her forehead and started pacing with her in his side and one arm around her.

" Nothing is self-evident you know. You have to talk clearly to someone about your feelings and agree with him to become a true couple. If you had managed to kiss me that night in your office when we're putting into order 10th divisions files that we'd make us a couple?"

"Hm?! I see your point. Ok are you hungry bed-wetter Momo?" he asked slyly.

"We can go eat something and continue our conversation there."

"All right Shiro-chan. By the way Rangiku-san will stop the teasing, right?"

"She will find something else to bother us. What really bugs me is that when she gets to know it she's going to make a fuss about it like when she learned that you got your memory back."

"That's part of life here I guess. But she's really a good person and she cares for you all these years she remained by your side."

"I know. However I didn't take you out to talk about Matsumoto." Said Hitsugaya as he stood in front of her and put his hand in her cheek again. She blushed but she also smiled. She moved her hands in his neck and encouraged him to do what he had in mind. Hitsugaya bent down and kissed her again having the satisfaction of her responding immediately.

Busy as they were celebrating their union they didn't noticed that the sky had gotten gray by threatening clouds which soon started to shower the two lovers. When they finally noticed it was raining Hitsugaya through a playful look at Hinamori and without warning he took her bridal style in his hand and started twirling around laughing. She was taken by surprise but soon she had started enjoying and laughing it like him**.**

**

* * *

**

** Special Thanks to**

Tite Kubo for creating Bleach

My sister Demetra for persuading and

encouraging me to write the story

All those who read, read and will read my story

All those who sent and will sent reviews

**Super Special Thanks to**

Urahara Kisuke & Aizen Sousouke

the two it's all because of them characters of Bleach


End file.
